Love, It Has Its Ways
by Americanpride911
Summary: ShaggyDaphneTwo members of Mystery, Inc are getting married and it the last two you would think would be the ones getting married, It is Shaggy and Daphne and in this stroy it will show why and how they fell in love in one of the longest ff ever
1. Chapter 1

_Love, It Has Ways_

_Capt 1_

_Groovy Wedding Bells _

It was the crack of dawn and the sun was starting to come out to warm up the new day. Why the sun was rising up it started to light up a large church by a lake and the would some mountains near by that give the church a one of kind look and at that church there was something special taking place, a wedding. It was a large wedding but everyone was still getting ready for the wedding and inside one of the room the bride was getting ready for her wedding she was a beautiful redhead. As the Bride was getting her wedding dress on the bride was having trouble trying to zip the back of her dress up.

Velma, I need your help with something????? The bride yells out to her friend who was her maid of horror for the wedding

What is it, Daphne? A cute brown hair girl with glasses came running into the room to see what Daphne wanted form her.

Can you get back of my dress for me?? Daphne ask Velma ask she turn around for Velma could get the back of her wedding dress.

So you ready for your big day, Daphne?? Velma ask Daphne why she was putting up zipper on Daphne's dress

Yes, But I am little scary about getting married Daphne look over to Velma

Why is that??? Velma ask Daphne

This is the biggest thing I will ever do in my life and you can only hope it last forever

Well you found a good man Velma told Daphne

I sure did Daphne told Velma with a huge smile

As Daphne and Velma would talking the door to the room open and in came the best man for the wedding that person was Daphne's other long time best friend Fred Jones. Fred was dress up for the wedding and looking good too. As Fred walk in his eyes got huge when he saw Daphne in her wedding dress and saw how beautiful Daphne look in it. Fred keeps on looking at Daphne he could take his eyes off her because she was so beautiful and Daphne turn over and give Fred a huge smile.

Hey Fred Daphne said to Fred

Oh my god, Daph you are looking so beautiful I mean I never seen someone look so beautiful Fred told Daphne with a big smile on his face

As Fred said that to Daphne her face turn red and a huge smile came over her face. Daphne walks over to Fred and give him a big hug and than Daphne kiss Fred on the check and as she did Fred give her a big hug too.

Thank you, Fred and I are not ever fully doll up my wedding yet Daphne look at her friends with a big smile

Daphne looks at her self in a mirror and couldn't still believe that she was getting married. As Daphne look at herself in the mirror it came to that all fairy tale dreams are coming true on this day and she started to think about the movie Titanic because she thought as herself as Rose and also she just found her Jack.

WOW, I am getting married Today Daphne Said out loud because it was coming to her

Well Daphne we know you be the first one to get married but we thought that you would going end up would be Fred Velma told Daphne and than look over at Fred

Fred look over to Daphne and a huge smile came across his face

I was thinking the same thing why growing up but Daphne found herself a good guy to married and it someone we know and love. Fred told Velma and Daphne

Daphne looks down at her wedding dress and she knows Fred was right about finding her true love. All the time she tries to find her true love he was right there in her life he was one of her best friend and no one would have thought it would be him marrying Daphne.

Who would have thought the one you be marrying Daphne would be Shaggy Velma ask Daphne

Yea, I know but he going be someone who you guys can trust with me Daphne told her friends

In the other part church Shaggy was sitting there scared as hell not knowing what to do and how to take things.

Likes, Man this is crazy but I need to do this Daphn is the one that I love and I want to married her Shaggy said to himself making sure that he will not run away like he get scared of something.

As Shaggy was trying to calm down Fred and Scooby came into the room to see how he was holding up and to be there by himself.

So Shag you ready for your big day Fred ask Shaggy

I don't know but I know I can't run away form this like I do when I get scared of something Shaggy told Fred

Well, if you try to run away I will beat the crap out of you Fred joke to Shaggy

Fred and Shaggy hugged and they both sat down to get ready for the wedding. Daphne was still getting ready for the wedding her mom came in where couple of persons with her

Hey, Honey I like you to meet my friends they are here to get you ready and make you looks nice for your wedding

The guys started to look at Daphne and started to go nuts

I will work that hair one of the guys said

I will take her nails and the rest you going look so good when we are done with you girl the other guy told Daphne

Daphne looks over to Velma and smile to her

This is going to be a long day Daphne told Velma

Notes

Well guys this is the part of the big shaggy and Daphne fan fiction I said I was going to do. I hope you guys like the idea of Shaggy and Daphne getting married I know some folks will get mad at that idea but I want to do something not like the other fan fictions out there. This story is going to be very long and have mix of old Scooby doo where they are solving cases and other stuffs shown you why shaggy and Daphne fells in Love.

I going have some part of F/D and S/V but the true couple is going to be Shaggy and Daphne.

So I hope you guys like the road

I like to sent out a big thax you to my friend Girl-in-a-dream-world she help me get back into writing fan fictions and has be backing my idea


	2. Getting ready

_Chapter 2_

_Getting ready _

"Honey, you are going look so good when we get done with you" One of the guys said to Daphne why he was working on her hair why the other guys Daphne's mom hired would working on Velma and Daphne. With Velma they would double working on her to make her nice looking too and they would doing a great job too on her.

"I hope Shag like what he will see" Daphne said to Velma why the guys would getting done with her make over

"He will I mean what not to like" Velma told why she was joking around with Daphne

_As Daphne and Velma would getting ready the Hex Girls came into the room to see Daphne and Velma The Hex Girls would the brides' maids for the wedding. The Hex Girls would dress up very nice for the wedding unlike most of the time when they dress up there Goth style outfits because they wanted to shown some respect for Daphne and Shaggy. The Hex Girls took time form there big tour for the wedding because Daphne is a great friend of there and they care a lot about Shaggy._

"So, where you need us Daph??? Thorn asks Daphne to make sure hey go to the right place when the wedding starts.

"Just waits Velma she will take to where need to be" Daphne told Thorn and the other Hex girls to do.

_In the other part of the Church a younger blonde hair girl was looking around for Shaggy asking the guests and going rooms to rooms to see if she could find him. As she was looking around Shaggy's dad meet her and told her where to go to see Shaggy. The girl was someone who was tight with Shaggy._

_Back where Shaggy was with Fred Shaggy started to talk to him about there first and past true love s they had in there lives. Shaggy was still on the edge of seat about the idea of getting married._

"Like man I had some mix up love interests before like one of my true love that I had that I would have married but she turn out to be an Alien" Shaggy joking told Fred and Shaggy was talking about Crystal who Shaggy meet in a odd UFO case the gang had.

"I know but this time you didn't have to look off Earth to find your dream girl she is someone you have know for a long time and she been one of your best friend" Fred told why thinking of the past love he had for Daphne

_As Shaggy and Fred would talking about everything that was on there minds at the time the girl who was looking for Shaggy came walking into the room. The girl was Shaggy's younger sister Maggie" Sugey"Rogers and once she came into the room she run over to her big brother and give him a huge hug and a kiss. Maggie Rogers has look up to her brother and like Daphne a lot._

"My brother is getting married I am so happy for you" Maggie was hanging all over her brother because she was so happy

_Fred look over to Maggie and Shaggy saw that maybe it was best for him to give them some time alone. Fred walks out of the room to see the other guests of the wedding because he was looking to see if he could get anything to eat because he know it was going a long day before he could get anything to eat._

"I will see you a bit later Shag I going head out for a little bit "Fred told Shaggy before he has heading out.

_Other part of the Church Daphne and Velma would all most done with there make over and with it Daphne and Velma started to look very beautiful. As Daphne and Velma sat there they started to talk about the guests at the wedding._

"So, Velma are you happy that Beau is here" Daphne ask Velma because Beau was someone she like a lot. Beau Neville was a police devtice for the New Orleans Police department but now he is a Segment for the state police of Louisiana

"Oh yeah I am more happy to see him as Shaggy and Scooby are to see a sandwich" Velma said joking to Daphne with made Daphne laugh

"Well let hope Fred doesn't get mad who I and Shaggy invented to the wedding "Daphne said who was a little bit worried about it

"Who is it???" Velma ask Daphne

"You remember Red Herring form when we would younger "Daphne ask Velma why they would putting on the final parts of her make over

"You mean he the one you and Shaggy invented to the wedding "Velma look over at Daphne with a odd look on her face

"Yea" Daphne told Velma

"How did you find him" Velma ask Daphne

"Shaggy and I meet him at the mail couple months ago and he hears about us getting married and asks if he could come, He was very nice. Daphne told Velma why she was thinking to herself maybe it was not going be so bad

_Back in the Church's hall Fred was talking to other guests of the wedding like Buck, The mechanic who they first meet in a UFO case, Randy**, Mandy Dimwittie ,d there brother Andrew and there mother Susan,\ Penrod Stillwall and **Mr. Jenkins and his sister Sarah Jenkins they would the owners of Fun land._

"So how things going with you, Fred" Buck ask Fred

"Well, I been busy with both with trying to help solved cases with the gang and working with my job at the State crime Lab" Fred told Buck

"Why is it not you marrying Daphne Today???" Buck asks Fred because when he first meets the gang he could tell there was something with Fred and Daphne that was love.

"Me and Daphne did try to date but things never work out with me and Daphne. I mean we try to make it work but no luck with it" Fred told Buck and he was telling Buck about a Week where Him and Daphne would dating and it was the same time her feelings for Shaggy started to grown in to something big.

"Oh, I see you are happy with Daphne is marrying Shaggy" Buck could tell by the looks on Fred's face that he was very happy for Shaggy and Daphne and was having no problems with the idea of them getting married

"I think it great that Daphne and Shaggy are getting married and I know Shaggy will take good care of Daphne and also Shaggy will never hurt Daphne." Fred said with a smile

_The Hex Girls' Dusk and Luna would with Velma why Thorn was hanging with Daphne both talking about the wedding. Dusk, Luna and Velma would getting the idea how they would going be line up for when they walk out with Daphne . As they would working on the plan on what to do someone come walking up to them and ask for Velma. The person was Beau and once Velma saw him she run over to Beau and give him a hug and a kiss on the lips._

"Oh my gosh Beau I am so happy to see to you" Velma said to Beau why she keep on hugging him

"I can tell I am very happy to see you "Beau said why he was giving a big hug to Velma

As Velma and Beau would hugging Beau look over and saw Dusk and Luna and was very shock to them because he was a big fan of The Hex Girls.

"Hey, You are the Hex Girls what are you doing here "Beau ask Dusk and Luna with a very shock look on his face

"We are good friends of Daphne and we are the bride maids for Daphne too" Dusk told Beau as Luna try to hit on Beau because she thought he was the sexiest man she had ever seen

"Hey, Velma who your cute friend???" Luna ask Velma why she was looking at Beau with a big smile and big wide eyes

"This is Beau, he is a good friend and no you can't have him" Velma looks at Luna and gives her a look but she was only joking around with her.

"Oh, you got great taste Velma" Luna Told Velma why still looking at Beau with her big eyes

Beau's face started to turn red all over and huge smile came across his face because he had two nice looking girls talking about him.

_As Shaggy sat there with Maggie just talking and Maggie was helping Shaggy with his tie and fixing his hair for he would still look good his wedding. Maggie was having some problems with trying to fix Shaggy's hair because the fact is messing all of the time. As Shaggy sat there with Maggie fixing him up Scooby Doo keep walking into room with his brother Scooby Dum to see how Shaggy was doing and maybe to get a Scooby snack too._

"Rhaggy??? " Scooby doo walk over to Shaggy and look up to him to make sure he was ok and hoping he had Scooby snack that he could eat.

"Likes,Hey Scooby What up????" Shaggy asked Scooby why Maggie was getting done with Shaggy's tie

"Rcoody Rnack" Scooby look at Shaggy and Maggie with his big puppy eyes that wa so cute that you just fell in love with him and want to do anything for him

_Maggie was the sucker who fell for Scooby's little trick and so she pull a scooby snack out of a bag that Velma give her in case Shaggy get scared and for he can became brave for the wedding_ _Back in the church's hall there would ever most guests than before like there would good deals of police officers at the wedding because Shaggy 's dad was the fommer police chief and Shaggy was trying to became a police officer too. Fred was talking to some of the guests like Rip Bannon,Shaggy's old pal Jimmy ProudWolf,Daphne's Uncle John and Shaggy's mom and Dad._.

_As Scooby walk away he had a big smile on his face because he made Maggie fall for his trick and he know now where to go if he want some more he can just sucker Maggie into giving him some._

"So, Mrs.Rogers what you think about your son getting married" Fred ask Shaggy's dad

"It great to see Norville find himself a great woman and I am so happy to see that it is one of his best friend" Shaggy's dad said with a huge smile on his face

As Fred was talking to the guests of the wedding someone walk up to Fred and started to talk to Fred but Fred didn't know who it was

"Hey,Fred long time no see" The person said who had red hair and was kinda of a greek

"Oh, do I know you???" Fred ask the guy with a odd on his face

"Yea, It me Red Herring!!!"Red Herring told Fred with made jaw dorp in shock because he has not seen Red in long time and last time he saw Red he was build and was a bully in school

"So,What have you been up to??" Fred ask Red why he was saking Red's Hand

"Well I been making tons of Moneys with the stock market and I have a wife and two young kids now how about you,Fred???"Red ask Fred

"I am not working with the state crime lab full time now but me and the gang still go out and slove cases but a lot now so what are doing here Red?? Fred said to Red

"Well, I saw Shaggy and Daphne at the mall couples of months ago and we talk for sometime and they ask me if I could to there wedding and I was shock to hear those two would getting married but I said would go and now Iam here. Red told Fred

"It good said you ,Red" Fred said to Red why he was getting ready to leave and meet some more of the other guests at the wedding

_Back in the room where Daphne was hanging out with Thorn they would sitting there and talking about everything that can come to the mind form how there life is to how Daphne and Shaggy fell in Love with one another. As they talk Thorn ask Daphne on how her and Shaggy became more than just friends and now they are getting married and because of that Thorn thought there could be some great stories to hear about them._

"So,Daphne how did you and Shaggy fall in Love if you mind me asking ???"Thorn ask Daphne why she was trying to fix her hair and making sure she look good

_Daphne turn to Thorn and give her a smile_

"So,You want the full story???" Daphne look over to Thorn

"Yea"Thorn told Daphne

"Well it a very long story that going take sometime to tell but it will be worth to tell you" Daphne told Thorn

"great,We have a lot of time of our hand" Thorn started to laugh

"Well, It all started..."Daphne start to tell the story of how her and Shaggy fell into love

A/N

Well,Part two is done and hope you like and now it time for the big parts of of this Fan Fiction where I am be taking a part of the shown lost and tell how shaggy and daphne became lovers with flashbacks and part of the old scooby doo way of sloving cases are going be big of it

see you in part 3


End file.
